Sólo mío
by BananaPye
Summary: "Sabes, Gaara, creo que terminaré engañándote con uno del pueblo para calmar mis ganas de follar...". (SaiGaa - Lemmon)


• **Título; **Sólo mío.  
• **Estado; **Completo.  
•** Disclaimer; ** Naruto©  
• **Pareja(s); **Sai/Gaara. (Ligero Sasuke/Naruto; insinuación de Sai/Sakura & Gaara/Lee).  
• **Por; **BananaPye.

**- Advertencia -  
**Lemmon.

* * *

**• Sólo mío ****•**  
_- Capítulo único -_

Gaara no sabía en qué momento de su vida había aceptado que un intruso como Sai se metiera en ella.

No era porque lo detestara, si no a todos los sentimientos incoherentes y diferentes que traía consigo. Amor era algo que él nunca había tenido y, por ello, el recibirlo en toneladas de golpe era algo sumamente diferente e incómodo para él. Ese calor en su pecho, el nudo en su estómago irrumpiendo en su corazón para terminar atorado en su garganta, los rubores, las sonrisas torpes y las incontables horas en las cuales pensaba en el joven pintor; todo esto le había regalado el moreno a cambio de nada. Y no sólo eso; los celos, la inseguridad, las ansias y el aumento de perversión en su cabeza eran los cambios negativos que Sai le había hecho pasar.

Hacía unos meses salían oficialmente, pero nada serio en sí.

Un beso en la mejilla en la mañana con un soñoliento "Buenos días" junto con los abrazos, los besos en la boca desesperados o bien, tranquilos, y nada por la noche, sólo más abrazos y más besos.

No era porque Sai no quisiera, si no, por él. Aunque fuera consiente de su homosexualidad desde sus tempranos trece años, y lo aceptara junto con los demás, para Gaara era muy rápido aquel tema, aunque las oportunidades no le faltaba. Sai lo amaba, él lo amaba; entonces, se preguntaba, ¿Por qué no podía dejarse llevar por esos ardientes besos y esas suaves caricias de una maldita vez?, no era cobarde, ¡Para nada!, él era el Kazekage de Suna, entonces, ¿Por qué? Para el joven pintor no era un problema el que Gaara fuera virgen, lo había aceptado muy bien y de buena manera - _claro, cualquiera lo haría con toneladas de arena rodeándole el cuello amenazando su vida -_.

Se mordió un labio, frustrado, justamente hacía unos días había rechazado una vez más al moreno y la conversación no había salido, o mejor dicho terminado, del todo bien.

**.Escena retrospectiva.**

_Los jadeos y suspiros del peli-rojo se perdían inútilmente en la boca de su pareja, provocándolo aún más. Sai mantenía sus manos en la cintura de su amado Gaara para que éste no terminara tendido en el suelo por la falta de aire y los millones de sentimientos que ahora recorrían su cuerpo que sólo él podía provocar, las de Gaara se aferraban a su espalda en el nulo intento de permanecer de pie. Los nervios recorrían su espina dorsal, haciendo que su corazón golpeara con fuerza su pecho, haciéndolo sentir un enorme dolor, pero al mismo tiempo, felicidad._

_El joven Ambu se encontraba encima de el Kazekage, tirados en el escritorio. La luz de la Luna se filtraba por la enorme ventana de a un lado provocando que ambos jóvenes fueran consientes de lo que sucedía, o por lo menos visualmente, ya que la cordura del tiempo y del espacio la habían perdido desde que el proveniente de Konoha le había comenzado a besar, y después, a tocar debajo de las, ahora, incómodas ropas. Que estorbaban para que él pudiera ver el cuerpo del peli-rojo al desnudo de una buena vez y marcarlo como suyo. Solamente suyo y de nadie más._

_No porque viera al Kazekage como a un objeto. No era nada de eso, si no todo lo contrario. Gaara era lo más importante en su vida desde que habían cruzado miradas y perderse en lo que ahora podían llamar amor._

_Un gemido de lo más morboso escapó de la boquita entre abierta del oji-esmeralda al sentir las manos de su novio palpar debajo de su pantalón, justo a la altura de su entre pierna. La parte más sensible de su cuerpo; el que lo había gemir y jadear, o solamente cuando Sai lo hacía de una manera que lo provocaba incoherentemente. El Ambu había empezado a masajear aquella parte de su anatomía frenéticamente mientras susurraba su nombre, como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_— Ah... Sai, aguarda._

_Pero el moreno no se detenía, seguía tocándole, besándole, tirando de su camiseta para desprenderla de su cuerpo para continuar con su tarea de marcarlo inmensamente. Gaara mantenía sus miraba nublada en él, notando cómo descendía por su cuerpo, dejando rastros de saliva por donde pasaba junto con unos muy visibles chupetones. Se había detenido a lamer y apretujar aquellos lindos, pequeños y rosados pezones para provocar a su lindo mapache. Los papeles que antes habían estado sobre el escritorio ahora estaban regados por el suelo.  
_

_— Sai. — Susurró, intentando llamar su atención. Pero su tono de voz habitual no quería salir. — Sai, espera. Tengo algo q-que de... ¡Ah! — Gimió, al sentir la boca de Sai sobre el siguiente pezón ahora ya erizado por todo el placer que estaba recibiendo._

_— Hm... sigue diciendo mi nombre._

_Gaara, un poco molesto, se había llevado una mano a la boca para impedir que los sonidos extraños que ahora estaban emanando de su cuerpo siguieran saliendo. Arrepentido, ya que el pintor comenzaba a masajear aún más rápido su pene, que comenzaba a despertar después de todo el recorrido que Sai había hecho. Al notar como el peli-rojo se había callado, Sai subió la vista para ver qué sucedía; se encontraba mordiendo la piel que se ubicaba entre su dedo pulgar y su dedo índice. Se espantó cuando poca sangre había comenzado a brotar de su delicada y blanca piel._

_— Gaara. No te lastimes._

_Le tomó de la mano, después de una queja del oji-esmeralda, para empezar a lamer la sangre con toda la ternura que pudo emplear en su trabajo de borrar aquella mancha roja que seguía brotando del interior de su novio. Se lamió la comisura del labio, seduciendo al pequeño mapache. Después, jugando, continuó repartiendo delicados besos en el vientre del Kazekage. Un gruñido de Gaara se escuchó. Si lo estaba provocando a querer besarlo, lo había conseguido. Y riendo, subió su cara una vez más para encontrarse con los húmedos labios del peli-rojo aguardando por él._

_El beso fue tranquilo y silencioso. Sai quería transmitirle todo el amor y confianza que pudiera para que el chico se dejara hacer de una buena vez. Había marcado ya demasiado sus labios conforme pasaban los meses juntos, pero jamás se cansaría de besarlos. Sin duda... Gaara era la persona más importante en el mundo para él. Su vida, sin él, sería como un libro sin letras; una cuadro sin pintura y un humano sin corazón._

_Conforme pasaban los minutos la escena estaba recobrando la pasión. Sai había llegado justamente en donde el vientre de Gaara terminaba, para encontrarse con el estúpido pantalón del chico. Poco a poco fue bajando aquella prenda, llevándose consigo los boxers de su amado novio, y cuando__ su principal objetivo comenzaba a hacerse ver, recibió una bofetada en el rostro y un rodillazo en el abdomen, haciéndolo caer al suelo al pie del escritorio. Sin ninguna duda el Kazekage se había espantado al ver cómo el Ambu había empezado a jugar sucio._

_El pelirojo veía con asco al pelinegro, quien se retorcía en el piso agarrándose del abdomen, pero también con un poco de remordimiento. Una vez que el Ambu retomaba su compostura, carraspeando, lo miró interrogante. Toda la pasión se había ido al caño._

_— ¡Se puede saber qué coños pasa contigo! — Chilló Sai parándose de golpe del suelo, apretando los puños._

_— ¡El que debería decir eso, pervertido, soy yo!, ¿Qué mierda estabas haciendo? — Contraatacó, sonrosado._

_— ¡Es parte de la rutina, por si no sabías! — Contestó el moreno, ironizando sus palabras. Así, una de sus muy típicas peleas había comenzado. Gaara se mordía el labio avergonzado, sentado en el borde del escritorio, entre enojado y nervioso._

_— ¡Eres un maldito pervertido salido de mierda, te había dicho que pararas!_

_Aquello dejó callado al moreno. __Parar. Siempre que comenzaban a ser íntimos Gaara quería parar. Justamente en ese momento Sai se sentía la peor mierda del mundo, se sentía odiado, o mejor dicho, no amado. Como si para Gaara aquella relación fuera una más en su agenda, cuando para él era la mas sería de toda su joven vida. Porque, aunque fuera joven, Sai sabía diferenciar el amor del gusto y lo que sentía por él no era una simple atracción. Era más detrás del físico y los besos. Bajó la mirada, derrotado por las simples palabras del _Kazekage_._

_— Para el Kazekage, lo que quiera. — Dijo, haciendo una reverencia. Aquellas que, si eran de él, molestaban al pelirojo. Odiaba cuando Sai actuaba como si no lo conociera._

_— ¿He?_

_Pero Sai no se detuvo, había cogido su bandana y su máscara de Ambu para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. Sin embargo, mucho antes de llegar al umbral, encaró con una sonrisa falsa a Gaara. Algo más que odiaba que él hiciera, porque lo hacían sentir nada al lado de Sai. Se colocó la banda en el brazo y la máscara en la cara, para por fin poder ocultar su tristeza tras ella y no con una mueca que no debería estar en su rostro._

_— Sabes, Gaara, creo que terminaré engañándote con uno del pueblo para calmar mis ganas de follar antes de que tu aceptes que eres mío. — Y con eso se largó, dejando a un muy enfadado y entristecido Gaara._

**.Fin de la escena retrospectiva.**

Gaara despegó su vista del pergamino que se encontraba "leyendo". Abatido.

Sabía que en algunas ocasiones su novio solía decir mentiras que parecían verdad; pero, ¿Y si sí cumpliera su palabra y terminara engañándolo? Sabía que Sai no comenzaba esas escenas con malas intenciones, pero tampoco era de piedra, terminaría engañándolo para saciar sus infinitas ganas de tener sexo, aunque fuera con cualquiera que se topara por la calle. Pero también sabía que él no era un cobarde, entonces, ¿Por qué diablos no se dejaba hacer de una maldita vez? Bajó la mirada, entristecido. Ya había pasado una semana y tres días y no se había encontrado con el joven pintor desde entonces.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el Ambu que estaba a su cuidado avisaba que salía, pues estaba llegando su hora de descanso, y le daba pasada al siguiente.

Era un chico alto, fornido pero de una manera sutil, de cabellera negra y un poco pasada de largo. Tenía la piel blanca, como el papel; y, detrás de la máscara, un par de grandes orbes negros que mataban con un simple rose de miradas. Sabía de sobra que, por el uniforme, el chico era un Ambu de Konoha. Últimamente, por las grandes cantidades de misiones de rango alto que el pueblo pedía, todo su personal se encontraba fuera y se le acababan las opciones. Y hace más o menos un mes, su hermana Temari, había mandado pedir ayuda a la aldea vecina, la_ aldea oculta entre las hojas_; Konoha.

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Sasuke?

Él no contestó.

Y con aquello comprobó que, efectivamente, era él. El Ambu favorito del actual Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. Por ende, sabía perfectamente que el joven Uchiha se encontraba allí contra su voluntad, pese a que últimamente habían llegado demasiadas amenazas de matar al contenedor del _Kyubi_ y se sentía incómodo dejándolo sólo. Aunque no lo aceptara. Pero más bien se quedaba protegiendo al rubio veinticuatro horas al día, si era necesario, por sus propios intereses personales.

Pero no podía dejar que los sentimientos se entrometieran en su seguridad, el trabajo de Sasuke era su mayor prioridad. No era porque su vida corriera peligro, el podía protegerse sólo; pero el que alguien le acompañara sirviéndole era una tradición que no estaba dispuesto a romper. Volvió a su trabajo ahora más relajado que antes, comenzando a leer las toneladas de pergaminos que le habían mandado aquel día.

Todo trascurría normal. O eso creyó. Cuando había leído y posteriormente firmando la mitad de los documentos, había notado la rojiza mirada del menor de los Uchihas en él, fulminándolo, comenzando a ponerlo nervioso. No lo atemorizaba, pero lo inquietaba más que nada. No estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención o que alguien lo tomara en cuenta; o era porque se trataba de que él era el Kazekage o porque era Sai el que tenía enfrente.

Sin embargo, para su suerte, fue salvado de esa incomodidad cuando su joven secretaria había entrado para avisarle que alguien venía a visitarlo, desde Konoha. Su corazón comenzó a latir, y sus mejillas a arder, aún más cuando la chica le había dicho a Sasuke que saliera puesto que el extraño deseaba hablar a solas con él. Y el Uchiha no se hizo del rogar, salió disparado del cuarto con prisa, con una enorme sonrisa picarona, o por lo menos hasta que Temari lo paró de golpe en la entrada impidiendo que saliera del edificio. Diciéndole que, después de que el sujeto se marchara, tendría que volver a su labor.

Su corazón golpeaba su pecho al notar que la puerta se movía. Quizá Sai no estuviera del todo enojado, quizá aquel día se atrevería a comenzar su tarea de intentar hacerlo suyo otra vez, y quizá él se dejaría hacer. Sus latidos lo dejaron solo cuando vio que, en efecto, el que había entrado por la gran puerta de caoba era nada más ni nada menos que...

— ¿Rock Lee...?

(*) La verdad era que no esperaba que el joven azabache fuera el que estuviera detrás de la puerta, por el momento soló se encontraba pensando en Sai, pero no lo detestó del todo. En ocasiones el _cejudo _o _cejas raras, _como lo llamaba Naruto, lo iba a visitar entre semana para hablar un poco en su tiempo libre. Al igual que Sakura, el mismo Naruto Uzumaki, junto con Sasuke aunque fuera a la fuerza, también Tsunade - _cuando no estaba ocupada en el hospital asesorando alumnos nuevos - _y el mismo Neji Hyuuga.

El joven y fiel alumno de _Gai-sencei _había tenido una ligera obsesión con él desde que cruzaron miradas por primera vez, en aquel entonces cuando ambos eran unos simples críos, y él era consiente de ello. Gaara notó, conforme pasaban los años, que la rivalidad del chico se había trasformado en respeto, creándolo en una especie de "amor platónico", para pasar a ser atracción pura como algo más. Pero para él no era un problema, Gaara atraía a ambos sexos por igual en grandes cantidades; y no era por alardear.

Realmente había pasado una buena tarde pacífica con él. Hablando y riendo - _aunque había más risas de parte del moreno _- de acontecimientos que sucedían en sus respectivas aldeas.

_— Si tan sólo Sai fuera como él._

Sinceramente a Gaara no le molestaría tener como novio a alguien como Rock Lee. Él era serio cuando debía serlo, educado y calmado, y en ocasiones se dejaba llevar; todo conforme la ocasión se presentaba. Sin embargo Sai era un caso perdido comparado con el azabache, pero cada vez que comenzaba a compararlo con alguien más algo dentro de su pecho se retorcía y le decía que no estaba en lo correcto del todo.

— Y d-dime Lee, ¿Te has encontrado con Sai? — Gaara, anticipadamente, ya había preguntado por tres o cuatro personas diferentes a su novio para que el moreno no sospechara de su noviazgo secreto con el Ambu y pasar desapercibido.

— Mm... ¡Sí!, justamente hoy saliendo de la aldea chocamos saludos y me dijo que tenía una _cita _con Sakura en el hospital, que era algo urgente. ¿Por qué... sucede algo?, ¿Gaara?

Pero el pelirojo no respondía, se había quedado tieso desde que el moreno había mencionado las palabras _«cita»_ y _«Sakura»_ en la misma maldita oración. Trató de tragarse los celos y las ganas de sangre para que Lee no lo tomara por un maniático. Así que, de esa manera, continuó la conversación. Entre sonrisas falsas y comentarios a los cuales realmente no les prestaba atención. Los minutos e incluso horas pasaron rápidamente, en momentos Lee le dejaba seguir con su trabajo, mientras se calmaba un poco en su charla. Pero Gaara se perdió en la conversación cuando el joven comenzó a hablar de algo que no cabía en su actual conversación.

— A que Sakura y Sai hacen buena pareja. — Gaara, anonadado, subió la mirada de entre los papeles. Iba a reclamar cuando Lee, con la mirada perdida, volvía a decir. — Me preguntó por qué tiene tanta suerte en conseguirse chicas. Incluso con los chicos. — El pelirojo se alzó de hombros, haciéndose el _desinteresado._

— Y yo qué voy a saber. —

Gaara se giró en la silla rotatoria hacia la ventana que tenía detrás, cruzándose de brazos. Las insinuaciones que Lee le daba, inconscientemente, sobre una relación falsa entre Sakura y su - _estúpido _- novio le comenzaban a molestar. Nunca había sido celoso, entonces, por qué demonios le prestaba demasiada atención a los comentarios de Lee. Sai jamás le sería infiel, eso lo sabía de antemano. Quizá lo hacia sólo por juego, pero nada más. Sai no era ese tipo de personas, él le afirmaba que era lo más preciado en su vida y que jamás lo cambiaría por nada, mucho menos por la _frentuda _cabeza de chicle de Sakura.

_"Sabes, Gaara, creo que terminaré engañándote con uno del pueblo para calmar mis ganas de follar..."._

Se llevó las manos a su mechones rojos, intentando sacar la voz de su pintor de su cabeza. No quería recordarlo, nunca. Le partía el corazón en dos con tan sólo recordarlo, y le dolía aún más en el momento en el cual se daba cuenta que hacia más de una semana que no recibía cariños de Sai. No quería, por nada del mundo, volver a sentirse sólo y sin amor.

Al momento de abrir sus ojos nuevamente una vez que sus ideas se calmaron, pudo notar dos grandes orbes negros enfrente de él, penetrando su cuerpo entero. Y después, un par de labios comiéndose los suyos. Lee le estaba besando y no sabía cómo quitárselo de encima. Hacía _tanto _que no recibía cariño, o por lo menos de esa manera tan íntima. Sus ojos expresaban sorpresa, el moreno no lo hacía nada mal; lentamente, creyéndola la boca de su amado novio, cerró los ojos. Dejándose llevar por el momento de confusión. No quería detenerlo, quería más que nada que alguien le dejara hacer. Sai, nada más él. Pero no supo cómo pudo llegar a dejar que Rock lo sustituyera.

La experta boca de Lee - _comenzaba a creer que era mejor que el propio Sai - _le estaba volviendo loco. Movía su hambrienta boca al compás de sus latidos, introducía su lengua y peleaba con la propia en el intento de saber quién era el mejor. Gaara se aferró a los brazos del chico cuando se sintió caer, y este lo sostuvo. Y aunque Lee fuera aún más introvertido en ello que su novio, no sentía nada.

No sentía amor.

No sentía las maravillosas sensaciones que su molesto pintor le hacía sentir. La suavidad, las caricias tras la nuca y al mismo tiempo la espalda, los pequeños besos en los mofletes y las sonrisas entre besos. Rock no podía sustituir a su maravilloso Sai, ni en un millón de años. Ni él, ni nadie. Estaba volviéndose un maniático, no entendía como había podido dejarse marcar por alguien que no era su novio; se sentía... sucio. Se revolvía entre los brazos del azabache en el intento de zafarse, pero sólo había conseguido que él llevara una mano debajo de su camisa, comenzando un juego que no quería jugar.

Y se dejó llevar.

Destensó todos sus músculos, y se dedicó a sólo seguirle la corriente.

* * *

_"¿Cuánto tiempo más tenía que esperar?"_

Quería decir; llevaba unas cuantas horas esperando a que esos dos terminaran su maldita charla de nunca acabar. Él era un Ambu, no le pagaban por tener que esperar a que el Kazekage terminara sus charlas. Sólo le pagaban cuando estaba cuidándole la maldita espalda. Se cruzó de brazos, a leguas se podía notar que el azabache estaba furioso. Había ido desde Konoha para cuidarle, ¿Y así le hacía pasar el día?

— _Qué se jodan._

Y sin más abrió la puerta. Con cuidado, ni siquiera había hecho ruido. Así que continuó con su tarea de no hacerlo. La cerró, y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. Pudo notar que el Kazekage se encontraba viendo hacia la ventana, quizá contemplando su bella ciudad, y su sueño volverse realidad. Ahora él era la persona más fuerte de toda la aldea oculta entre la arena, Suna, después de todo.

El moreno se tapó la boca aguantándose una risa. Era más que obvio que, al encontrarse al Kazekage desprevenido, le haría una broma. Se colocó a un lado de la gran silla, y al notar una pierna cubierta por un pantalón color verde se detuvo. Esa no era la pierna de su amado novio. Sai frunció el ceño; el poseedor de aquella extremidad estaba colocado de una manera no muy apetecible para él. El rostro, antes blanco, se le tornó de rojo; furia era lo que decía su mueca, aparte de decepción e infidelidad.

Una vez asomando toda su mirada, notó lo que realmente sucedía.

Gaara estaba intentando respirar inútilmente en _el beso que Rock Lee_ _le estaba dando_. Tenía la cara ruborizada, y los ojos lagrimosos. Lee, por otro lado, mantenía sus mano izquierda acariciando bajo la camisa roja del chico, y una mano sujetando su cadera. A simple vista se podía notar que estaban en una posición incómoda, pero ninguno de los dos chicos se había percatado de su presencia. Frunció el ceño aún más, haciendo un ruido de lo más escandaloso con la garganta.

— ¡Gaara!

El nombrado se sobresaltó, separándose de su compañero. Ambos venían con asombro al joven Ambu que los miraba con asco y enojo pintado en su frente. Gaara, al ver aquella mirada, tragó saliva. Era la primera vez que no tenía palabras para encubrirse, era la primera vez que se sentía indefenso, y sucio a la vez. Su novio parecía colapsar, su respiración era rápida, mostraba los dientes, parecía que lloraría del enojo, y lo miraba con odio. Al descifrar esa palabra, _odio_, se sintió la peor mierda del mundo. Odiado, prácticamente. Y él no quería sentirse así, no cuando de Sai se trataba.

— S-Sai...

— ¿Sai? — El nombrado sólo permanecía observando, entre anonadado y jodido en verdad al dúo. Sin pronunciar palabra, todo lo decían sus ojos, penetrando cada rincón de Gaara. — ¿Podrías retirarte, estoy con el Kazekage? — Sai salió de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué acaso no estaba enterado de que él era el novio de Gaara?

— ¡Fuera de aquí!

El moreno se caracterizaba por no ser violento, si no ser todo lo calmado posible; al menos fuera de combate. Pero que se metieran con su chico, en especial con sus labios - _en los cuales estaba escrito su nombre, Sai, por todas partes de todas las maneras e idiomas posibles -, _podía llegar a ser todo lo contrario. Sacó como pudo al experto en _Tai-Jutsu _de la habitación, y una vez que lo consiguió, entre insultos y golpes, con mucha dificultad, se quedó petrificado en la puerta. Se sostenía con ambas manos postradas en la entrada, con la mirada gacha, respirando agitadamente, mientras Gaara lo miraba sin decir palabra alguna desde su asiento.

El pelirojo se alarmó al escuchar pequeños sollozos de furia emanar de Sai. Lentamente se fue acercando a él, mordiéndose un labio, intentando explicarlo todo. No sabía cómo, y no quería mentir; pero de alguna manera aquello se resolvería. Ambos se amaban. Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, éste se las arrebató todas de un sólo golpe.

— S-se suponía que era broma. Yo nunca te engañaría... ¿Entonces, por qué tú...? — Con cada palabra que decía le partía el alma a Gaara.

— Lo sé.

— ¡Eres mío, eso es lo que tienes que saber! — El Kazekage frunció el ceño. Una vez más Sai se atrevía a tratarlo como un objeto.

— ¡Te he dicho que yo no soy un ob...!

Sai, furioso, se aproximó a Gaara lo más rápido que pudo, sin prestarle la mínima atención. Lo tomó de las muñecas y lo dirigió hacia atrás hasta dejarlo acorralado contra la pared. No sabía qué lo había impulsado a hacer aquello, o quizá sí; el hecho de querer hacerle saber al mundo que él era el único dueño del pelirrojo lo había dejado fura de sí. Pero nada le importaba ahora, sólo el marcar los labios de su novio con los suyos, incluso si sacarle sangre fuera necesario. Las lágrimas de impotencia se iban acumulando en su mandíbula para topar con los mofletes del Kazekage; el pensar que alguien había violado su espacio, de lo que le pertenecía por derecho, lo dejaba desarmado sentimentalmente.

Al sentir que ahora su novio lloraba, Gaara deshizo un poco su fortaleza de intentar escapar de los furiosos besos de Sai. Aquellos que, sin saber por qué, le hacía perder la razón; aún cuando sólo se tratase de un nulo rose. Poco a poco el pelinegro comenzaba a descender por sus mejillas delicadamente para terminar dejando apasionantes chupetones por su pálido cuello con gula, dejándole sin respirar; llenándolo de amor, haciéndolo gemir sin más. Ahora las saladas lágrimas de Sai se iban acumulando en sus hombros, para hacerlo sentir pequeños escalofríos.

Lentamente Sai condujo a Gaara a deslizar su espalda por la pared, para terminar recostados en el frío piso, aunque esto ya no importara. El moreno había comenzado a meter su mano debajo de la camiseta roja del Kazekage, acariciándolo con todo el amor que podía trasmitir. No le importaba que el pelirrojo intentara detenerlo, por nada del mundo dejaría de escribir su nombre con la tinta que eran sus labios por el cuerpo de su amado novio.

— _¡Ah! —_

Un ligero gemido de placer salió de los labios de Gaara cuando sintió la húmeda boca de Sai morderle, lamerle y masajearle uno de sus ya erizados y rosados pezones, no se había dado cuenta de cuando éste le había sacado la camiseta. La boca del moreno se movía ágilmente por todo el _hermoso_ cuerpo de éste. Movía sus manos frenéticamente debajo de las ropas del pelirrojo, en especial por la entrepierna de su pareja. Gaara lo único que podía era escapar de los labios de su pintor para poder respirar mejor y continuar consiente, prácticamente se estaba volviendo loco. La boca de Sai lo volvía, oficialmente, un maniático.

Cuando Sai comenzó a bajar los pantalones de su pareja, aún repartiendo besos por su perfecto pectoral e incluso vientre, la piel del menor se erizó un poco. Siempre lo paraba allí, era lo normal, pero en ningún momento le había dicho que lo hiciera. Quizá ya era tiempo de que se entregara en alma y cuerpo completo hacia el pintor, posiblemente era lo correcto; y tal vez era su mejor paga como disculpa de lo que anteriormente había ocurrido con Rock Lee.

— Bésame… Sai.

El moreno se detuvo por completo, pasmado. Gaara, con la mirada húmeda, los ojos entre cerrados, adolorido mentalmente, con los lindos mofletes, que antes eran blancos, completamente rojos; le estaba pidiendo con la voz más erótica que se pudo haber imaginado de él que le besara. Un fuerte dolor placentero en su pecho comenzó a palpar su piel entera. Y, muy obediente, se estiró hasta sus exquisitos labios para besarlos suavemente. Una vez separados, al menos lo suficiente para verse los rostros, Sai notó como el rostro de Gaara se hacía un poema; era el hombre más hermoso con el cual se había topado. Al instante su rostro retomó su típica seriedad que nunca le mostraba a Gaara.

— Aún sigues sin aceptar que eres mío, ¿Cierto?

Gaara frunció el ceño, su rostro completo decía; _pero por su puesto que no_, él no era de nadie. Sin más, el azabache continuó. Si no quería aceptarlo se lo tendría que probar, para que se diera cuenta de todo lo que se había perdido hasta ahora. Quería darle a entender que en su diccionario no estaba la palabra _sexo, _estaba el conjunto de palabras _hacer el amor. _Y si ambos se amaban, aún cuando no estaban legalmente juntos, no le veía algún problema por el cual no pudieran ser _más íntimos, _pasar de besos y caricias, a besos fogosos y caricias en su piel desnuda.

— S-sólo termina y ya…

Los pantalones rojizos del chico habían salido por completo, junto con la ropa interior, dejando al desnudo su cuerpo completo. Permitiéndole al azabache contemplar aquel bello cuerpo que tanto anhelaba ver desde hace tiempo, como había llegado al mundo. Las respiraciones de ambos coordinaban perfectamente en el ambiente acalorado que se estaba formando. Gaara se sintió un poco intimidado ante la mirada penetrante de su novio, húmeda de lujuria y deseo. Ningún hombre lo había visto antes de aquella manera tan provocativa.

Repentinamente la boca del moreno salió disparada hacia su entrepierna, un poco erguida y punzante ante la mezcla de sentimientos que ahora se acumulaban en su cuerpo. Ante tal acción, Gaara se tapó la boca con una mano para evitar que los gemidos de placer salieran de su garganta; Sai estaba masturbando, entre lamidas y mordiscos ligeros, su apetecible pene. Instintivamente llevó sus manos hacia los hombros del mayor para marcar un ritmo más coordinado, y cooperar un poco con su trabajo de mamar aquel miembro que comenzaba a dolerle con cada palpitar de tal manera que lo excitara a más no poder.

Aquella sensación de que alguien comenzara a prácticamente violar su espacio era realmente placentera, pero al mismo tiempo lo sacaba de lugar haciéndolo perder un poco el conocimiento. No sabía que el tener sexo fuera tan jodidamente gozante. No sabía cuando más podría aguantar. Sus gemidos no habían tardado en salir y no se dedicó a pararlos, provocando de tal manera a Sai. Eran los gemidos más hermosos que había escuchado en una persona, y eran los únicos que escucharía de ahora en adelante. Pronto sintió como se venía.

— S-Sai… m-me corro.

El moreno sacó por un momento su boca de aquel miembro, — No importa. Adelante, hazlo… — Dijo con una voz de lo más provocativa, y de cierta manera un poco diferente a como le hablaba normalmente a su pareja.

— P-pero…

— Una vez te dije que amaba todo de ti, ¿No es verdad?

Gaara se mordió un labio, conteniéndose. Pero no bastó puesto que, después de un gran gemido y un fuerte piquete en su pene, terminó corriéndose en la boca del azabache, quien, satisfecho, enseguida salió disparado a los labios de su novio para compartir el sabor que era su esencia natural. Gaara, entre queriéndose librar del apasionado rose de labios, intentaba alejar a Sai por la falta de respiración; el semen comenzaba a correrse entre los labios de ambos, dificultándole aún más la llegada de oxígeno a sus pulmones.

Una vez dejándose llevar el moreno había comenzado a bajar sus propios pantalones, desde hacia mucho que su potente erección deseaba penetrar a su amado novio. El pelirrojo un poco asustado dirigió sus ojos color jade hacia el pene punzante del pintor, aquello era demasiado grande para entrar en él, seguro y le dolería a más no poder. Al ver el rostro tímido de su amado Kazekage el pintor se enterneció, él sabía de antemano que sería amable con el oji-verde. Por nada del mundo le dañaría. Pero por ser su primera vez haciéndolo no podría evitar causarle un poco de dolor.

— Seré amable contigo, Gaa-chan. Pero necesitas relajarte o saldrás herido.

El moreno llevó las piernas desnudas y pálidas de Gaara hacia sus hombros de la manera más delicada y lenta que pudo, para comenzar a repartir pequeños besitos en la frente del chico para relajarle un poco. Con una mano había empezado nuevamente a masturbar su ahora calmado miembro, y con la otra, anticipadamente con los dedos lamidos por el mismo, a preparar la entrada de su novio.

Al principio sólo por el hecho de que le tocara había molestado al Kazekage, pero cuando introdujo un dedo más, y posteriormente un tercero, la incomodidad y dolor se hicieron presentes, no podía aparentar estar bien y evitar la molestia que le provocaba la preparación departe de Sai. Los gemidos de dolor y placer eran algo que había dejado de importarle, se aferraba lo mejor que podía al cuello y nuca de su querido Sai, quien había comenzado a dibujar pequeños círculos con sus dedos para hacer de su entrada lo más axecible posible.

Los sacó de golpe, haciendo gimotear un poco a Gaara.

La entrada estaba un poco estrecha, pero lista.

El pintor se mordió un labio, cuestionándose internamente. No quería dañarle, pero no había vuelta atrás. El hecho de que ambos eran chicos no le molestaba, pero no lo podía evitar así por así; aquella entrada no estaba preparada para ser penetrada, se suponía que lo más normal era que hiciera suya a una mujer, por lo cual, físicamente, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para aquello. Cerró los ojos, agarrando su punzante miembro, introduciéndolo con cuidado dentro de su novio.

Gaara abrió los ojos de golpe, jadeando de miedo y placer por igual. Recibía placer por las caricias de Sai en su miembro y, por igual, al saber que Sai estaba por tomarlo. Se aferró a su cuello, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas, las cuales fueron besadas y borradas por el moreno, quien estaba sudando por todo el placer y lujuria que le provocaba aquella situación. Una vez introduciendo una parte razonable de su pene, paró en secó, esperando a que el pelirojo se acostumbrara a la nueva invasión en su cuerpo.

Con unas cuantas señales, Gaara le permitió continuar.

Las estocadas eran lentas y cuidadosas, el cuerpo del Kazekage se retorcía de placer entre su abrazo, jadeando con un poco de dificultad. Continuó con su tarea de penetrarlo, con sumo cuidado; pero una vez dándose cuenta de que su novio estaba perdido entre tanta lujuria, no se contuvo más, comenzó a embestir cada vez más rápido a Gaara para darle otro ritmo a la situación.

— _¡Ah, ah... S-Sai, Sa...! — _Sai le comenzó a besar con pasión, aún dando unas torpes estocadas provocadas por su drástico cambio en la posición. Separándose, le besó unas cuantas lágrimas más que escapaban de sus húmedas esmeraldas.

— _Ha, Gaara... _eres...

— Te amo. — Dijo, sin chistar o tartamudear, dejando pasmado al moreno.

Sai, después de todo, sin responder o sonreír, sin mirarle a los ojos o respirar, siguió con su tarea de entrar y salir, salir y entrar de la exquisita entrada de Gaara, escuchando los gemidos de éste. No estaba acostumbrado a escuchar ese tipo de cosas departe del peli-rojo, por ello, no sabía exactamente cómo responder cada vez que la ocasión lo presentaba. No importaba cuantas veces lo ensayara enfrente de un espejo, el Kazekage no dejaba de sorprenderle y tomarle desapercibido. Después de un par de embestidas más, terminó por correrse dentro de él, y Garra en su mano.

Y pensar que el beso entre Gaara y Rock lo había llevado a por fin tomar la virginidad del chico.

Apretó los dientes, furioso.

— Gaara. — Le llamó en un susurró, saliendo delicadamente de él. El chico, un tanto cansado, volteó a verle con la mirada borrosa y humedecida, — Dime... — Trago saliva. — Dime que eres mío, por favor...

El Kazekage le miró entre cansado y sorprendido, ¿Aún no estaba convencido de que al fin él aceptaba que su cuerpo, corazón y alma le pertenecía por completo?, Valla que tenía un novio muy estúpido y despistado. Sonriendo, sonrojado, dijo sin más remedio:

— De nadie más, _solo tuyo..._

* * *

**Bueno, es mi primera vez escribiendo _Lemmon _(Al igual que un SaiGaa - también un _yaoi_ así de serio :D) así que no sé cómo quedó. Se recibe de todo: quejas, burlas, felicitaciones... incluso tomatazos :3 - _pero en realidad, no lo considero del todo malo... creo _-. / ¿Soy yo o mis finales siempre son mierda? \**

**• ****Para;** Montse&Dany **_•_**  
**•Por;** BananaPye. **_•_**

[]


End file.
